The present invention is concerned with apparatus for simultaneously heating and mixing a fluid.
It is frequently desirable to mix and blend viscous liquids and simultaneously to raise their temperature. This is commonly done in a vessel with heated walls and the product is stirred with a propellor type paddle.
In prior art arrangements, problems can arise due to the thick boundary layer of the fluid at the vessel wall which restricts heat transfer into the bulk of the fluid and may result in excessive local temperatures if attempts are made to heat the product quickly.